


Sinful Pleasures.

by Amancer_Sunrise



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 01:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18841021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancer_Sunrise/pseuds/Amancer_Sunrise
Summary: For an Angel to devour the Sin of a Demon was already blasphemous enough. For an Demon to whisper the Angel's name as if that name were a simple prayer was just the icing on the cake.





	Sinful Pleasures.

When their lips connected, it was as if a fire had ignited within both of them. The feeling of the kiss leaving their skin even hotter with every passing second. The silver haired male was the first to break their connection, and in a breathy tone, whispers, ** _"I will be the one to soil and rip the Purity deep in your very being..."_ **The black haired one shivers, feeling those rough hands graze across his exposed chest. _"I have,"_ he replies, gasping when he feels a pinch at his nipples, _"E-explained before... how Our God is a jealous God..."_ A skillful mouth finds its way to his neck, sucking. _Biting. "Mmn..! H-he... would surely try a-ahh..nd destroy y-you..."_

There's a pause before a whisper.

**_"Oh my dearest, V... it truly is a shame that your God is more frightened of my jealousy than I am of his."_ **

He bites down suddenly, hard enough to mark the Angel below as the other jerks under him. A single name is casted from the Angel's lips.

_"V-Vergil..!"_

And it fuels him. Fuels him to want more; to do more. He pulls away, leaning against his ear as his hands travel downwards, and in a possessive tone, he growls, **_"I can't wait to devour that purity you Angel's hold so dear."_** V simply bites his own bottom lip in response, his face and his body seemingly flushed a deep color of red as he whimpers,  _"Then take it Vergil, for I give myself entirely to **you."**_

And with a growl, their lips connect again while Vergil's hands work on removing all of V's clothing. All too quickly, but still not quick enough, trying to feel more of that delicious skin on skin contact.

V is almost completely exposed when Vergil begins sliding his lips down his body. Kissing and nipping gently at every inch of skin he can reach. Though the Demon want's nothing more than to ravish him right there, another part of him restraints his demonic urges. Vergil is almost surprised at himself when kisses V's hip bones as he exposes his lower body. _"V-Vergil-,"_ he suddenly calls out, getting his attention. _"Please be..."_ V looks away, unable to maintain eye contact. _"I simply request you be gentle... I have never given others the chance to take this from me..."_

The thought of Vergil being the first to devour V in this way causes him to salivate slightly, licking his lips in response. **_"I will try,"_** Vergil responds honestly, **_"I will be as gentle as a Demon can be."_** He grabs V's legs, holding them wide open to give him enough room to lay there comfortably, and to give him some eye candy of his own.

_**"Now,"**_ he says, **_"Lay back and allow me to drink up your prayers and praises."_**

Vergil's mouth is on him instantly, tongue playing with every part of V's exposed area. V nearly shouts in surprise at the new sensation, blushing mad at the feeling of Vergil's tongue pressing between his small wet folds as well as occasionally begins to lick and suck on the small hardened member.

V tastes heavenly and divine against his tongue. It takes everything in Vergil to not give in to his demonic desires right then and there.

He will try. _Damn it, he will._

V shutters, hands finding itself entangling in silver locks as bliss quickly finds him. _"Ver... vergil...,"_ he gasps out as he feels a finger slipping inside him. Every ounce of him needed and wanted this. But as Vergil begins to thrust his finger inside of him, at a rapid pace, his body seemed to tense as he reaches closer and closer. His gasps quickened to match the pace Vergil was going at.

Vergil, on the other hand, finally takes his mouth off of V, licking his lips as he sits up. The fingers don't stop and he whispers, **_"You're doing so good, V... almost there... almost there..."_**

But the Angel before him shakes his head, trying to form the words, _-I can't-_ as his climax comes closer and closer.

Vergil nods his head, placing his head on V's forehead. He places a second finger in, his pace suddenly slowing as he slides in him knuckle deep.

V moans loudly, feeling more filled with Sin than he's ever felt before in his life. But a sin he would gladly disobey his God and People to indulge many times after. _"Ver...gil... I... I..."_ V can barely form words as Vergil kisses the tears that fall from his eyes. He wraps his arms around Vergil's neck, finally finding the words that Vergil so desperately needed to hear.

_"Vergil I... mmn... I want you..."_

Vergil groans in V's ear. **_"Tell me how much you want me,"_** he says, his fingers non-stopping.

_"I need... I want you badly,"_ V whispers under his own moans, _"I want you so I p-praise you as a new God..."_ This earns another groan as Vergil slowly picks up the pace again.

_**"More."** _

V's breaths quicken.

_"Ha, ah- V-Vergil I... I..!"_

And V shakes his head, his body unable to continue as Vergil feels V's orgasm around his fingers, and just how much wetter he feels. He kisses him again but it doesn't last long as he pulls away within moments. **_"Do you still want me,"_** Vergil asks, and when V nods his head, he's already working off his own clothing. **_"Do you need me,"_** he groans out, taking himself from his clothed restraints. And to this V nods again, and tells him, _"My soul, my light, my sin; it is all yours for the taking. **It always has been."**_

Vergil wastes no time; grabbing V the back of V's knees, positioning himself against V's wet hole. "If it becomes too much," Vergil says, sliding his own length up and down V's folds, causing them both to shutter.  _ **"Do not hesitate to let me know... I shall stop..."**_

When V nods his head, Vergil takes a deep breath as he begins sliding himself inside. V closes his eyes tightly, shaking at how full he was becoming. His bottom lip trembles, gasping as Vergil slides in deeper, _deeper, **deeper.**_

V can't help but moan when he hears Vergil praise him.

**_"Y-you're doing amazing,"_** he whispers, kissing away the tears that once again threaten to fall out of V's eyes, **_"You're perfect... absolutely perfect... radiant and beautiful V..."_**

V shutters at the praise, the way his name rolls of Vergil's tongue.

V wraps his arms around Vergil's neck as Vergil begins to set into a rhythm of slow but deep thrusts. The praise is endless in his ears, his name spills out of the demons mouth as a repeated prayer. A prayer only for V to hear. It sends chills down his spine and as V can feel his climax approaching, he begins praising and giving worship to Vergil. His voice losing itself completely in pleasure as Vergil angles just right.

Vergil can only pray, ironic as it may be, that he keeps calm. Calm enough to not overwhelm the other below him. But V grinds his hips down, matching the movements of his thrusting and he can't help but let out a growl.

_"Vergil,"_ V calls out to him suddenly, _"Vergil I'm... o-oh god, Vergil I-I'm close..."_ Vergil responds by leaning down, barely letting his lips touch V's, eyes glowing a bright fuchsia as he replies, **_"Let yourself go."_**

And it was in an instant, V grips onto Vergil tightly as he loses himself in the pleasure he feels, cumming all over Vergil's length.

Vergil can only last a couple of thrusts after, repeating V's name once again as some sort of ironic prayer before he cums deep within him. V jumps at the feeling of how hot it felt, moaning at the sensation.

They bask in the aftermath, V laying on his back as Vergil is pressed closely to him; both attempting to catch their breaths. Vergil slides out of him before collapsing next to V, entwining his own hand tightly with the others tightly.

The black haired Angel is the first to break the silence with a chuckle before it turns into soft laughter. Vergil can't help but raise an eyebrow. **_"What matter do you find funny?"_** V looks at him, a tearful smile, _"For a demon, the actions you did seemed to be more out of..."_

A blush creeps on Vergil's face, right to the tips of his ears as he realises what V is going to say. **_"Well,"_ **he cuts in, **_"If I had given more into Lust, you would be left a writhing mess with nothing but my name slipping from your lips, as if every other vocabulary in your mind had been erased. Forgetting even the praises of your God."_** V smirks, giving Vergil a challenging look.

_"Really now?"_

_**"Truly."** _

V takes a look at himself and the glow that seems to be radiating from his skin. _"How about next time,"_ he says, leaning in and giving a small and quick kiss to his lips, _"A powerful demon, such as yourself, make use of those words and prove it through action."_ Vergil chuckles, a smirk on his own face.

**_"Perhaps another time. For now, we must rest."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Im gay and need more Vergil/V in my fucking life
> 
> ANYWAY
> 
> This was inspired by an Angel/Demon AU that my friends big galaxy brain helped me with so. Hopefully yall enjoy 8^)


End file.
